


A Visitor

by Dellessa



Series: Hive and Home [6]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Eggs, Hive Mind, Insecticons - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3.Insecticon!AU: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/Bluestreak +Prowl -finding his brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



Prowl stood in the dark cavern and stared at the sight before him. Bluestreak was changed. His armour thicker, spikier. He did not look like himself, and yet the optics that stared back at him was his brothers. There was no doubt in his processor. “Bluestreak! What has happened to you?” 

Bluestreak gave him a hint of a smile, “Many things brother. It is fine. Don’t worry for me. I have gotten what I wanted.” 

Prowl glanced at the two, large mechs hovering behind Bluestreak. If Bluestreak was changed than the twins were barely recognizable. Corrupted. There was something definitively not right about them. Their optics were overly bright as they glowered back at Prowl. 

“You can’t have our mate,” Sunstreaker growled, “He is our own. Our Chosen. He is hive.” 

Prowl’s wings flared up in alarm, “He isn’t an Insecticon, and neither are you. Let him go home, please. This is not the place for him.” 

Sideswipe hissed in anger, “We are the Queen, how can you say we are not Hive. We are the very center of the Hive. You are the one that does not belong.” 

Prowl bristled, and backed away. He could see that there would be no reasoning with any of them. They were infected, and he knew of no way to purge them of this curse. 

He turned and ran, but he didn’t get far. They surrounded him, and drug him back into the heart of the hive. He struggled, screaming and yelling every profanity that he knew. 

“Jazz will find me. Jazz will never rest until he finds me,” he welled when he was dragged back to where the trio was waiting. 

“And he will be welcomed into the hive as well,” Sunstreaker said, and looked to the hulking Insecticon behind Prowl. “Inject him and then take him to his chamber. He will stay and it will strengthen the Hive.”


End file.
